


Honey, I'm Good

by Auduna_Druitt



Series: Sun, Moon, and Stars [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O dynamic, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, spotted dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Leonard is a protector by nature even of people he doesn't know. When he encounters a young woman in need of assistance he can't walk away.





	1. Chapter 1

Jim had been stuck in meetings with admirals all week and there had been two just today alone. It seemed like he was singled out more than others, and he wasn’t sure if that was because of his history, or more to do with the fact that he was the only captain in the whole of Starfleet that identified as a beta. Opening the door of his favorite haunt a few blocks from home he sighed. He could never get over the way the bar smelled, he knew it sounded weird but he didn’t care. Leonard understood and that was all that mattered. 

Sitting down at the bar and nodding to Steven the bartender, he looked around at the other patrons in the bar. A couple of old men sat in the corner with eyes glazed over, a handful of cadets that Jim wasn’t sure were old enough to drink were whispering in the large booth against the wall, and a couple of girls that had walked in behind Jim had settled at the other end of the bar. 

A couple of drinks later one of the girls left and her friend shifted down the bar closer to him. He glanced at her and nodded to Steven. “One more please.”

“Rough day?”

Jim nodded, “You could say so.” Sighing he turned and held out a hand. “I’m Jim, Jim Kirk.”

“Oh! I think I’ve heard about you!” She said shaking his hand. “You’re that hot young captain!”

“I don’t know about that…”

“No, really! They say you’re the youngest captain Starfleet’s ever had. I’ve heard that you are their pride and practically their poster boy.”

Jim shook his head. “Youngest may be true but I’m not so sure that I’m the pride of Starfleet. Pain in the ass is probably closer to the truth.”

She reached over and put her hand on his arm as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. He breathed in and couldn’t help but notice how great she smelled.  _Cotton, vanilla, citrus, and…._

He shook his head. “I should get going,” he said pulling his arm out from under her grasp.  _Leonard’s not gonna like this._

“Oh, but we were just starting to get to know each other,” she said reaching out to touch his face. 

He pulled back and nodded to Steven. “I’ll settle up the tab tomorrow.”

“Have a good night.”

“Thanks.” He glanced at her again. “It was nice meeting you.”

* * *

_Name: Leonard Horatio McCoy_

_DOB: 06/07/2227_

_Age: 32_

_Sex: Male_

_Classification: Terran_

_Secondary Classification: Alpha_

_Relationship Status: Unbonded_

Leonard fidgeted with the silver band on his wrist containing his information and status, though his relationship status should read differently. Technically, he was in a relationship, he’d found his soulmate. He just hadn’t found his mate yet. He shook his head and sighed. _Mate_. A word he was still coming to terms with. He’d known since he was about thirteen that there was a chance he might be different. 

By the time he was twenty he’d met and married Pamela. They hadn’t been married long when he started noticing the telltale changes. Everything smelled so…new. The perfume Pamela loved so much, and he had liked on her, suddenly became overpowering and oddly minty. He found himself spending more and more time away from home, away from her. It finally got to the point that she left him. He couldn’t say he was sorry to see her go, it was more the betrayal that she’d been seeing someone else, and that it had started before they were married. 

Unbonded. Missing his mate. Alone. 

He hated those words. He hated his label.  _Alpha._  It was who he was though. He couldn’t change it no matter how hard he tried. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be happy about never experiencing a rut or not. 

Another word he didn’t like.  _Rut_. A thing that was supposed to happen when you’d found your mate. He wasn’t sure why they couldn’t just call it what it was and say they would be super horny for each other. Maybe rut wasn’t such a bad word after all…

Twelve years and it was all still so strange to him. Sure he’d gone to medical school and knew all the right words, the terms, and all the “right” ways to explain things but there was still something he couldn’t quite grasp.

The only thing that had made the last five years bearable was Jim. 

Jim completed him in ways he’d never imagined possible. He’d fallen for the blonde before he even realized what was happening. It took him a little longer to admit it though, both to himself and to Jim. The look on Jim’s face when he’d said those three little words was something he would never forget. 

“Doctor McCoy?”

He looked up from his desk, unaware he had zoned out. 

“Are you alright Doctor?”

He nodded, “I’m fine Rachel. My mind was just wandering off again.”

She smiled and glanced up at the clock. “Shouldn’t you be on your way home by now?”

He glanced over his shoulder at the clock, “Shit! Is it really that late?!”

She nodded, “I’m afraid so.” 

“I was supposed to be home half an hour ago,” he said jumping to his feet and grabbing his bag from the floor. “See you tomorrow Rachel.”

“Tell Jim I said hello!” She called after him as he rushed down the hall. He didn’t know why but those five little words had an unexpected effect on him. He realized as he stepped into the lift that he was growling. He coughed and cleared his throat. 

Arriving in the hospital lobby he slung his bag on his shoulder and headed down the street. Half an hour. He was half an hour late. Grabbing his comm he flipped it open and fiddled with the dials. “Jim?”

_“Bones! What happened to you? I thought you were going to be home ages ago.”_

“I got caught up in something. I’m on my way now.”

_“You wouldn’t happen to be going by the bar would you?”_

“Depends.”

_“I told Steven I’d settle up the tab today but I never went by.”_

Leonard shook his head. “I’ll take care of it.”

_“Thanks, I’ll pay you back later.”_

“No you won’t.”

Jim laughed and Leonard flipped his comm closed. God did he love that idiot, and he’d do just about anything for him. Today that meant settling his bar tab. Who knew what Jim would do tomorrow.

He made his way down the street turning down the road to the bar. He understood why Jim liked this particular bar but he had to admit to himself he wasn’t crazy about it. It was too dark and reeked of smoke on a good day, he didn’t even want to think about the smells in that place on a bad day. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside.

It was crowded as usual and apparently it was a really good day, the bar actually smelled like citrus and not smoke. Sighing he shifted his bag and walked over to the bar. “Steven.”

The bartender glanced over his shoulder and smiled. “Ah! Doctor, I was wondering which one of you two I’d be seeing.”

“Yeah. Jim  _forgot_  to drop by again.”

“Funny how he seems to lose his way when there’s credits involved.”

Leonard chuckled and pulled his credit chip out of his bag. “Like he could ever forget where the bar was.” 

Steven took the credit chip and proceeded to close out Jim’s monthly tab. Leonard glanced around at the people in the bar, some he recognized as regulars, people Jim frequently talked about, and others obviously just dropped in. He glanced down at his white uniform and shook his head. He couldn’t help but think he had to stand out like a sore thumb in his uniform. Apparently he wasn’t the only one that thought so.

“You’re new here..aren’t you?”

The young woman seated at the bar had turned to look at him and staggered slightly on her stool. “You’re kinda cute…did you know…I like cute guys…”

Steven returned and passed his credit chip back to him. “You’re good to go.”

He slipped the chip back into his bag and gestured to the young woman. “Steven?”

The bartender shook his head. “Been in a few times. Flirting with practically everyone. Gets worse the more she drinks. I’ve cut her off for the night but don’t know where to send her. A friend usually picks her up but they haven’t showed.”

The young woman reached out and grabbed Leonard’s sleeve. “Don’t have any friends. Not anymore…”

Leonard shook his head, “I might regret this…” He reached a hand out to steady her on the stool and looked into her eyes. “Why don’t I take you to my place? You can sleep it off and head home in the morning?”

She grinned at him and leaned forward, placing a finger to his chest. “You just wanna take me home…”

“I assure you ma’am I only want to make sure you’re okay.”

“M’k…Got any cute friends that look like you?”

He shook his head and helped her to her feet. “Fraid not sweetheart. Just me and my boyfriend.”

“Too bad…” she said as her knees gave out and she started to slip to the floor. 

Leonard caught her and swept her up into his arms. “Thanks again Steven.”

“She hasn’t paid…”

Leonard grinned and glanced over his shoulder. “Just put it on Jim’s tab.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Waking up you stretched and groaned as the sunlight streaming in through the window hit you in the face. Grabbing a pillow you pulled it over and buried your face in it. It took a few minutes before the events of the night returned to you. 

The bar. 

White uniform…damn he was sexy.

What did he say? 

Oh, that’s right he was gonna take you home….to his place.

Your eyes shot open and you sat up suddenly. Only took a few seconds to regret that. Bright sunlight and a pounding headache were not a good mix. Plopping back on the pillows you turned your head away from the sun and noticed a clock on the bedside table. Seven a.m. Bright and early…literally. 

Beside the clock was a bottle of water and a couple of pills with a note propped up on the bottle. Reaching over you pick the note up and squinted at the handwriting.

_“Drink the water and take the pills. Jim will make breakfast and will be home the rest of the day if you need anything. L.M.”_

Frowning you picked up the bottle and opened it, “Who the hell is L.M.? And who is Jim?” You popped the pills in your mouth and drank half of the bottle. “Where am I anyway?” 

You slipped out of the bed and walked to the window. Peering around the deep blue curtain you smiled, whoever L. M. and Jim were they had a really great view of the bay.  A view you certainly didn’t have in your tiny little apartment on the other side of town. Stretching again the shirt you were wearing rose up to your hips and you looked down. The faded red shirt with peeling yellow letters was certainly not what you’d worn to the bar the night before.

“Where are my clothes?”

A noise in the other room caught your attention and you made your way to the door to the bedroom. The door opened and a shirtless blonde man smiled up at you from behind the kitchen counter. “Morning! How do you feel?”

You groaned lightly and stepped up to the counter separating the kitchen and living room. “I’ll let you know when the ringing stops.”

He laughed and turned back to the stove. “Sorry, Bones said you were drunk as a skunk last night. Might have even been more drunk than he’s even seen me.”

“And you are….”

“Sorry! Jim, I’m Jim Kirk.”

You groaned again and winced slightly. “I remember you. Met you in the bar a couple of days ago?”

“Oh yeah. I remember that.”

“Sorry about that, I’ve been having a rough week.”

“You hungry?”

You smiled and nodded, “Starved.”

“Waffles okay?”

You stepped around to the side of the counter and blushed slightly. “What happened to my clothes?”

Jim frowned and looked at you, “Your…clothes…I think Bones threw them in the washer last night. Let me go check.”

While he was gone you whipped up a batter and started pouring it in the hot pan while the bacon finished cooking on the back burner. The timer went off and you took the biscuits out of the oven. By the time he returned you had a stack of pancakes ready on a plate, the bacon set aside and the biscuits piled on another plate. 

“Oh my gosh! I forgot all about the biscuits!”

You smiled up at him and took your freshly laundered clothes. “I hope pancakes are alright. I wasn’t sure where your waffle iron was.”

He glanced over the food and shook his head. “Pancakes are great. Thank you for not letting everything burn.”

“Thanks for letting me stay last night,” you said as you sat down at the counter. 

Jim poured  two mugs of coffee and set one on the end of the counter while he added sugar and cream to the other. “Don’t thank me. Bones is the one that brought you home. I’m the one that tried to burn breakfast.”

“What’s this about you burning breakfast?” 

You looked over to your right and your heart did a little flip, he looked as good in just sweatpants as he did in that white uniform last night. His hair was a mess and he hadn’t shaved yet. Something about him just made your skin tingle and god did he smell good. Or was that breakfast you were smelling? Either way you were hungry and getting light headed. 

“Morning Sunshine. Feeling better?” he asked as he stepped over to the counter and picked up the coffee mug. 

Not trusting your voice all of a sudden you nodded. Swaying slightly in your seat you reached over and picked up a piece of bacon. You nibbled on it while Jim and the cute doctor talked quietly. Or were they speaking normally? It was getting hard to focus. You finished your bacon and slipped off the stool. “M’ gonna go get dressed…”

“Are you okay Sunshine? You look a little flushed.”

“Shower…”

Jim nodded, “Yeah. I’ll help you, it can be a little tricky to work for the uninitiated.”

You slipped into the bedroom and set your clothes on the bed. Jim followed you in and headed into the bathroom. “How hot do you want it?” He called as he turned the water on. 

You stood at the foot of the bed and stared out the window. Your brain was foggy, breathing heavier than normal, and your whole body felt tingly, you had barely registered that he’d said anything. 

From the other room you heard a faint buzzing sound and the deeper rumbling voice of the other man. Jim walked back into the bedroom and placed a hand on your shoulder. “You alright?”

_“Jim, can I see you for a minute?”_

“Be right there,” he called over his shoulder. “I’ll be in the living room if you need anything…there’s a towel on the shelf in the bathroom.”

You nodded, or at least you thought you did, and he walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him. 

You quickly showered though you honestly didn’t know if you’d washed your hair or just gotten wet and gotten back out. It was like your brain had taken a vacation and decided to stop processing all thought, you sat on the bed with the towel wrapped around you and just stared blankly at the floor.

There was a light knock on the door and it opened just a crack. You caught a whiff of what you were pretty sure was whiskey but it also smelled strangely of earth.  _Jim_. 

He peered into the room. “Sunshine? You okay?” He opened the door a little further and slipped inside. “Feel better?”

You nodded a little and blinked slowly up at him. He was still only wearing his sweatpants but you didn’t remember them being that low on his hips before. He had your skinny brown belt in one hand and your yellow flats that matched your dress. “Your bag is on the kitchen counter but I thought you might want these.”

“Thanks. I’m not sure what came over me…”

He sighed and sat down on the bed beside you. “I do.”

You frowned and looked at him. “You didn’t drug me or something did you?”

“I didn’t drug you but I know what it was.”

“What?”

He shifted a little uncomfortably and cleared his throat. “You’re an Omega aren’t you?”

You instinctively reached for your left wrist only to find it bare. “Where’s my…”

“Bones said he’d pick it up for you on his way back. You left it at the bar last night.”

“Who is Bones?”

* * *

She’s an Omega. That explained a few things. Like the reason the bar smelled like citrus instead of smoke. It was her. He knew he’d regret taking her home. 

When he’d woken up and walked out into the kitchen and she’d been standing there in one of his old shirts Jim had put on her…it was enough to make his head swim. Coffee seemed to help a little but deep down there was a pang of something else. Something he couldn’t put his finger on. 

Maybe there had been more to his offer of a place to sleep it off…she was cute, she smelled great, and…

A sudden noise startled him and he glanced around. He was alone. He’d done it again. The growling thing was more obnoxious than he’d expected it to be. It was one thing when he did it on purpose with Jim but it was something else entirely when is was involuntary. 

Halfway to the clinic he stopped and pulled his comm out. Quickly typing up a message for Rachel. 

_Something came up, can’t make it in today. Dr. Salazar is on call. I owe him one. L.M._

Hitting send he turned and started back home, almost forgetting his promised detour. 

He fidgeted with the thin silver chain with its broad flat plaque. Steven had found it on the floor and figured it was hers. Didn’t have her info so he called them hoping they might know where she lived.  

As the lift rose up higher he could smell her. He pulled out his comm and shot a quick message to Jim. When the doors opened he handed the bracelet over to the blonde and shook his head. “I’m sorry Jim. I’ve got to get away. I’ll be at my old place if you need me…”

Jim smiled and nodded. “It’s okay Bones. We’ll work this out.”

Leonard sighed and hit the button for the ground floor. “I love you, idiot.”

“Love you too, grump.”

The doors closed again and the lift began its descent.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim turned the bracelet over in his hand and walked back into the apartment. Len must be in rough shape if he was going to stay at his old place. He hadn’t been there since Jim had been in his coma after the ordeal with Khan. Hearing a whimper coming from the bedroom he poked his head in the door. “Sunshine...Oh! I’m sorry I was just…”

She grabbed the covers and pulled them up quickly covering herself but there was no mistaking what she had been doing. “If you’re really that desperate I have something better you can use.”

She stared up at him and he was pretty sure she had turned even redder than before, if that was even possible.

~~~

He frowned and then the realization dawned on him. “Oh! God no! I didn’t mean...I wasn’t offering to...There’s a box in the closet.. Help yourself… It’s all new…”  He said as he hurriedly closed the door behind him. He headed into the master bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He picked up Leonard’s kit and loaded a vial into the hypo. Pressing the hypo to his neck he pressed the plunger and winced slightly. 

He loved how much thought Leonard put into their relationship. They’d only been together a few months when Jim had made the comment that he wished he could see the world from his point of view. That Christmas Leonard had gifted him with a hypo and unlimited vials of an experimental drug of his own creation. He promised that it would heighten his sense of smell. It didn’t disappoint. Jim had thoroughly enjoyed the way his boyfriend smell and spent the next two days following him around sniffing him. Until Leonard had had enough and locked him out of the house. Jim had to promise he wouldn’t do it again and he kept his promise...most of the time.

While he waited for the drug to take effect he walked over to the closet and took out one of Leonard’s button ups. Slipping it on he nuzzled the fabric. He couldn’t help but wonder why his boyfriend smelled like breakfast and bonfires, but he honestly didn’t care. Leonard just didn’t want pancakes everyday like Jim did. Of course Leonard didn’t have to smell himself all the time like Jim did.

Jim knew the instant the drug kicked in and knew exactly why Leonard was staying at his old place. 

The whole apartment smelled like her and boy did she smell good. Cotton, citrus, rain, and….vanilla.

~~~

Your mind started to clear and you sat on the bed with the sheet pulled up to your chin, the only thought on your mind was did that really just happen? Had you actually done that? Had he actually walked in on that? What had he offered you? Standing slowly to your feet you wrapped the sheet around you and reached for the closet door. Your curiosity getting the better of you.

Pulling an unlabeled box out of the closet you plopped down on the floor and stared at it. Did you really want to know what was in the box? You didn’t even know these guys, but you do like Jim...he’s a pretty nice guy…

Sighing you reached over and opened the box. You had to admit the contents did surprise you a little. There were a number of toys you weren’t even sure what they were let alone how to use them but there were a couple of boxes at the bottom that looked promising. Picking one of them up you turned it over and to look at the clear window on the front to see a large bright red six inch dildo with a knot at the base.  Setting it aside you picked up the second box and turned it over, you stared at it unsure if it was some kind of joke or something. It was a good seven inches long, couple of inches in diameter, flesh colored with pink and purple spots. 

You glanced from it to the closed door just waiting for someone to burst in and say “Gotcha!” but nothing happened. Looking between the two boxes something about the spotted dick had you mesmerized. Replacing the red one in the large box and sliding it back into the closet you moved back to the bed. You sat with your back to the door and the box laying on the bed in front of you.

~~~

Jim sat on the couch and picked a book up off of the end table, he’d started the book the night before. He stared at the words on the page but his mind was elsewhere. If he thought the apartment smelled like her before it definitely smelled like her now. He slowly lowered the book and closed his eyes, breathing in the heavy scent emanating from the next room. 

God, if he was an alpha he would be right there with Leonard. The scent was having quite the effect on him as well, his heart was pounding and his breathing was quickly becoming more rapid. No omega had ever had this effect on him before. Setting aside his book he shifted on the couch, all to aware of the growing bulge in his pants. Leaning back against the armrest his hand dipped down beneath the waistband of his sweats.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply he wrapped his fingers around his hardening cock, wishing it was Leonard’s hand instead of his own. The smell of coffee and leather in place of citrus and cotton. Leonard’s warm breath on his neck as his fingers trail slowly down Jim’s body. The way he traces the outline of Jim’s cock through the fabric before undoing his pants and grasping his cock.  

Jim stroked himself slowly running a finger across the head of his cock, smearing the precum down his shaft. Wishing Leonard was there to give him a good and proper fuck. For a minute he contemplated getting up off the couch and going into his and Leonard’s room so he could at the very least utilize his favorite toy. As soon as the thought had settled his eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright. The spotted dick...it had worn out...had he gotten the new one out of the box in the spare bedroom? 

Suddenly going soft, he shot up off the couch and ran into their room. Digging through the bedside drawer for his favorite toy he came up empty. “Shit! Bones is gonna kill me.”


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later Leonard returned to the apartment to find a newly re-furnished house. Everything from the sofa to the curtains had been replaced, Jim thought of it all. Leonard smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, “Have I told you lately how much I love you?”

Jim smiled and leaned into the hug. “Yes, but you can tell me again.”

Leonard kissed him on the back of the neck and just below his ear. His warm breath leaving a trail of goosebumps on Jim’s skin. “I missed you,” he whispered.

Jim sighed, “I missed you too.”

One of Leonard’s hands settled on Jim’s waist while he traced the outline of Jim’s tattoo running down his spine making him shiver at the touch.

“Are you sure it’s out of your system?”

Leonard nodded slightly and kissed his neck, “Yeah.”

“You don’t smell her anymore?”

Leonard shook his head and kissed him on the shoulder. “You re-furnished the apartment.”

Jim nodded and leaned into Leonard’s touch. “Wanted you to feel like you could come home… safe environment…”

Leonard’s hand moved from Jim’s hip down to the waistband of his low slung pajama pants. “I appreciate it. Starfleet wasn’t too happy though were they?”

“Didn’t ask,” Jim said, his breath catching as Leonard’s hand moved lower.

“I thought about you a lot these last couple of days.”

Jim shuddered, “Me too…Leonard…please…”

Leonard smirked and grabbed him by the hand. “Bedroom.”

Nodding, Jim followed him into their room and closed the door behind him. Leonard pushed him back onto the bed with a growl that sent shivers up Jim’s spine. Reaching into the bedside drawer Leonard pulled out a bottle of Jim’s favorite lubricant. He popped the top and squeezed a generous amount into his hand before tossing it aside on the bed. Jim shimmied out of his pajama pants and wrapped his legs around Leonard’s waist. The brunette laughed. “Eager are we?”

Jim’s cheeks flushed and he nodded. “Been thinking about you since the moment you left.”

Leonard reached down between them and grinned. “I see you’ve been preparing yourself for me.” Jim groaned as Leonard gave a light tug on the black plug in his ass. “Tell me what you were thinking about.”

“I was thinking about your hands…the way your fingers feel…” He groaned again as Leonard worked the plug out carefully.

“Keep talking.”

Jim shook his head, “Can’t…want you…”

Leonard nodded and pulled the plug out the rest of the way and dropped it on the floor. Leaning over he kissed Jim’s collarbone and slowly kissed up his neck, “What do you want me to do to you Jim?” he breathed in his ear as his hand covered his cock and Jim’s ass with the lubricant.

“I want your thick cock in my ass.”

Leonard growled and thrust into him in one swift motion making the blonde fist the sheets and cry out his name. Jim dug his heels into Leonard’s asscheeks trying to hold him in place. “I’ll never get over the way your cock feels inside me.”

“I love the way you feel around my cock.” His hand lightly brushed Jim’s hip and his other hand slipped under Jim’s back. He pulled Jim closer to him and started thrusting into him, the younger man moaning each time.

Leonard’s hand moved from Jim’s hip up to cradle his neck, he peppered the blonde’s chest with kisses before nipping at his collarbone. Jim groaned at the feeling and dug his nails into Leonard’s back. Leonard growled and nipped harder making him yelp.

Pulling back and looking into Jim’s eyes he stilled his hips. “You okay? Did that hurt?”

Jim nodded but smiled, “In a good way.”

“Are you sure?”

“Leonard, would you just shut up and fuck me already?”

Leonard rolled his eyes and thrusted into him harder making him dig his nails into Leonard’s back again. The brunette continued thrusting hard and fast, snapping his hips into the man beneath him. Jim groaned as Leonard’s thrusts became more erratic and finally came inside him. Leonard collapsed on him and Jim held him in his arms, his legs still wrapped firmly around his waist with his heels pressing into his asscheeks. After a moment Leonard went to move and Jim tightened his grip. “Stay… I want you to stay.”

Leonard sighed and propped his chin on Jim’s chest. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Jim ran a hand through Leonard’s hair and smiled, “I ask myself the same thing all the time.”

~~~

Two days. It had been two days since you’d left their apartment. You couldn’t go back to the apartment you’d shared with your ex since he was still living there and you had absolutely no desire to see him again. You found a place a couple of blocks from the bar that was already furnished and ready to move into. Settling in on the couch you reached for the one box of your personal items that one of your “friends” had dropped off at the bar.

It was pretty much all clothes but you were glad to see the stuffed bear on the bottom of the pile. It was about the only thing you were sentimental about. Standing to your feet you picked the box up and carried it to your room to unpack properly later. Looking around the room you sighed, “I guess this is home now…” you stopped when your eyes fell on your bag by the door. You’d already washed the dress six times but somehow you could still smell him… No. You could still smell them…

And you knew why.

Jim had been very red in the face when he told you that whatever you had used you could keep. He was almost hesitant about it but assured you that whatever it was he could easily replace. He’d also given you his personal number just in case. When he had given it to you, you really didn’t know why you’d need it. You’d wanted to get away as fast as you could. Having just gotten out of a bad relationship the last thing you needed was an alpha running your life.

Jim wasn’t an alpha though. He’d seemed sympathetic and you could do with a friend. Granted he had seen you in a rather compromising position, but surely once you put the awkwardness aside you could be friends. Shaking your head you pulled the number out of your bag and flipped open your comm.

“Jim? I was wondering if you’d like to meet me at the bar? I thought maybe we could talk…”


	5. Chapter 5

Jim closed the comm and grabbed a shirt from the dresser. He pulled it on and grabbed his leather jacket. “Hey Bones, I’m going to the bar for a while. I’ll be back later.”

The other man nodded, not looking up from his PADD. “Don’t stay out too late. And don’t get too drunk. I don’t want to have to drag your ass back home again.”

Jim smirked and leaned over the back of the couch wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. “Don’t worry so much,” he said kissing him on the cheek.

“Now I will for sure. You always say that before you go and do something really dumb.” He put his hand over Jim’s and leaned his head back a little. “Maybe I should just come with you?”

“Stay here and relax. I’ll pick up dinner on the way home. We can have a quiet night in, just me and you…no interruptions…”

Leonard smiled, “Or you could just stay here, skip the bar, skip dinner, just the two of us…”

Jim kissed him on the forehead and slipped away, “I promised a friend I’d meet them for drinks but I promise I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“A friend? Spock doesn’t really drink and Scotty is helping with the refit…Who are you meeting?” Leonard asked with a frown.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s a friend that needs to talk.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid.”

Jim smiled as he opened the door. “I won’t Bones.”

Two months of weekly meetings at the bar and Jim had gotten to know her pretty well. He had been afraid of awkwardness at first but when she’d said, “You’ve already seen me naked, I’m pretty sure that makes us friends now,” he couldn’t help but laugh.

She seemed to have needed that, but what she needed even more was someone to talk to. She told him everything. Her childhood, her parents, school, boyfriends, no topic was off limits. He told her about his life and difficulties in return. They cried, they laughed, they bonded…over whiskey and some fruity shit Jim wouldn’t touch.

Jim enjoyed his afternoons with her but was alway careful to change his clothes before heading home, he didn’t want Leonard smelling her on him. It worked too, until one day when Jim left the bar and walked right into his very angry boyfriend.

“Leonard! I wasn’t expecting you to…”

“Shut up.”

Jim took a step back and bit his lip, something in Leonard’s voice scared him. He’d heard it before but it had never been directed at him. Leonard took a step forward and Jim saw his nose twitch. 

“Why do you smell like  _her_?”

Jim put a hand out and placed it on Leonard’s chest. “Bones, calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! What have you been doing?!”

“She needed a friend, she doesn’t have anyone here. It’s just a drink and talking. If you don’t believe me just ask Steven.”

Leonard sighs and slumps back shaking his head, “I’m sorry Jim. I–I don’t know…”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I should have, you had a right to know. I was just afraid you wouldn’t let me come, and she sounded like she really needed to talk.”

* * *

The more time Jim spent at the bar the more concerned Leonard became. Was he seeing someone behind his back? Was he going to leave him? Had the girl really had that much of an effect on Jim? Or had the whole thing scared him off? His fears started getting the better of him and instead of just asking Jim like he knew he should, he followed him.

He’d waited outside the bar pacing up and down the sidewalk. Even he couldn’t see through the heavily tinted windows and he was too afraid to open the door. He didn’t want Jim to know he was there and he was afraid of what he might see. Pamela had left him for someone else why shouldn’t Jim?

The longer he paced the angrier he got, when Jim finally came out he he got right in his face. Jim had looked deeply wounded and truly scared. 

_You wouldn’t let me come._

Those five words stung. Did Jim know? 

He shook his head and reached for Jim’s hand. The blonde took it and stepped closer to him. “Jim, you should never be afraid that I won’t let you do something. I don’t want you to ever feel like you should be afraid of me…for any reason. I love you and I want you to be who you are.”

“I’m not afraid of you.”

The look in his eyes a few moments ago said differently but Leonard didn’t want to argue. He’d done enough damage for one day.

“Is she okay?” he nodded to the bar behind Jim.

The faintest hint of a smile played at the corners of Jim’s mouth. “Yeah, She’s actually pretty great and I think you’d really like her.”

Leonard shook his head. “Can’t even be in the same room as her Jim.”

Jim slipped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and started walking down the sidewalk, “You could call her though. I can give you her number.”

That night Leonard sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and Jim sound asleep beside him. Jim had been seeing her for two months. He’d gotten to know her and had spent the rest of his afternoon telling Leonard all about her. He was crazy about her, and he really thought Leonard would love her too.  

He had even mentioned that she had similar feelings about being an Omega that Leonard had about being an Alpha. She wasn’t ready for a relationship, she’d just ended a bad one. Leonard could identify with that. He had not been interested in any kind of relationship after Pamela. Jim hadn’t told him what had happened though, he’d said that was for her to tell him…

He looked over at the bedside table. A small piece of paper with her number on it sat beside his clock. 

Why was Jim pushing this? It didn’t make any sense. He’d re-furnished the house after she left in an attempt to rid the house of her scent.  Why did he want him to call her?


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks passed and Jim had spent more time at the bar than he normally would have but now that Leonard knew he didn’t have to hide it. Of course Jim knew it still drove his boyfriend a little crazy that he was spending all this time with a girl he couldn’t be anywhere close to. He’d tried convincing Leonard to call her but the man was stubborn. 

Maybe he’d have better luck with her.

“You want  _me_  to call  _him_? Why should I do that?”

Nope. She was gonna be a hard sell too.

Jim rolled his eyes, “Oh come on. You’d love him!”

“But he’s your  _boyfriend_!”

Jim shrugged, “We’re soul mates but you two were obviously made for each other.”

“Jim, it’s a physical reaction. You could say that poison ivy and I were made for each other too.”

Jim frowned, “What?”

Her turn to roll her eyes, “I break out when I’m around poison ivy.”

“And?”

She blushed, “You saw what happened to me when I was close to him.”

“So what?”

She sighed, “Jim, I want more than just a physical relationship. I want someone that will love me and take care of me. I don’t want someone to control me.”

“Leonard isn’t like that.”

“Maybe not to you. I’m an Omega, Jim. It’s different with me.”

He reached out and put his hand on hers, “It doesn’t have to be.”

“I’ll think about it Jim.”

When he left her that afternoon, he thought she might actually do it but after a couple of days with no word from her he opted for a change of tactic. 

Sitting in bed that night with Leonard’s arm around him he traced patterns over the brunette’s chest deep in thought. Leonard kissed him on the top of the head and gave him a little squeeze. “What’s on your mind?”

“Hmm?” Jim stopped drawing his patterns and glanced up slightly, “I was just thinking.”

“About what? You gonna tell me or do I have to guess?”

“I really think you should give her a call.”

“Jim.”

“Just listen to me for a minute. I think you’d like her, you two really have a lot in common.”

Leonard shook his head, “Jim, I—”

“It’s okay Leonard. Really.”

He felt the other man’s breath catch and he was quiet for a minute before he found his voice, “What’s okay Jim?”

“I know why you haven’t called her. I just wanted you to know that it’s okay. I’m okay with it.”

Leonard sat silently and Jim waited. He’d already been pushing him and maybe he had pushed too much. He just wanted Leonard to be as happy as he could be. If that meant a relationship with her then that was fine with him. He was sure the three of them would be quite content with each other. 

Leonard reached for Jim’s hand and intertwined their fingers, “I just don’t know if I’m okay with it Jim.”

“That’s why I wanted you to call her. Just talk to her. Get to know her like I have. If and when you are both ready to move forward then you can make that decision together. There’s no rush and no pressure. I will be right here with you and I’m not going anywhere, whatever happens.”

Leonard sighed and laid his head on Jim’s, “Why do you have to be so damn understanding?”

“Because I know you, you big grump.”

* * *

You had been sitting on your couch reading a book when your comm went off. Flipping it open you had expected it to be Jim but were surprised that it was Leonard on the other end of the line. He had sounded so unsure that it threw you. He was an alpha. They were supposed to be arrogant and cocky but here you were talking to one that almost sounded…scared?

Maybe Jim was right. Maybe he wasn’t like other alphas. Maybe this would work. There were certainly some alphas out there that would have taken advantage of you if they had been in his place. He didn’t though. He left his home and his boyfriend and that’s not something many would have done. 

Slowly he opened up to you and told you his story. You could tell the more you talked the more comfortable he was getting. Jim still met you at the bar for drinks and occasionally you’d call Leonard and the three of you would talk. You had to admit the two of them were quite the pair. Never in a million years would you have put them together but they fit together so well. It was like two pieces of a puzzle, they were truly two halves of a whole. 

A few months after Leonard first called you, you met Jim in the bar just like every other time. Leonard was on the comm with him when you arrived and the three of you talked and laughed about some crazy idea Jim had had. Steven had just brought you another round of drinks when the door opened and a small group of people walked in. 

“You okay?” Jim asked as you suddenly went quiet. 

You shook your head and slid closer to him in the booth. 

He put his arm around you. “What is it?”

_“What’s going on? Jim? Is everything okay there?”_

“Just a minute Bones.” he rubbed his thumb on your shoulder, “What’s wrong?” he asked quiety.

You nodded slightly in the direction of the group that had just walked in. “That’s him…” you said in a whisper.

Jim looked up and frowned, “That’s your ex?”

Nodding you slumped down in the seat wishing you could disappear. “And my ex-friends.”

_“Shit! I’m on my way! Jim, don’t do anything dumb until I get there!”_

You slid from the booth and ducked into the bathroom before Jim could do anything to stop you. Not that you thought he would. You just had to get away from them and fast. The last thing you wanted was for that jerk to see you and you certainly didn’t want to see any of your so-called friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Leonard shut the comm and took off down the hall. “Gotta run Rachel! Emergency!” He called as he ran out the door. So many scenarios played through his mind as he ran down the streets toward the bar. He was thankful that he lived as close as he did and that work was only a couple of blocks further. 

He skidded to a halt outside of the bar and without a moment’s hesitation he threw the door open. Quickly spotting Jim and a dark haired man arguing beside the corner booth he made his way over to them. “Jim.”

The blonde looked over the other man’s shoulder and nodded. “That was fast.”

The other man turned and sneered at him, “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m his boyfriend and I hear that you have a problem with a friend of ours.”

“You mean my girlfriend? She’s no friend of yours.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow and Jim stepped back folding his arms across his chest. “How would you know who her friends are? You haven’t been around for months.”

“I tell her who her friends are and you are no friend of hers,” he said poking Leonard in the chest. 

Jim shook his head. “You  _should not_  have done that.”

Leonard grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him from the ground with an audible growl. Shoving him against the nearest wall he got right in the guy’s face. “Don’t you  _ever_  talk about her like that! She does  _not_  belong to  _you_! She is not your  _property_  and she  _never_  will be! If I  _ever_  hear that you came anywhere near her again I’ll show you just how fast I can put you in the hospital. And trust me pal, you wouldn’t want me as your doctor.”

He dropped the man back to the floor and stepped back over to Jim. The man straightened his shirt and glared daggers at the doctor. “Oh yeah? Why don’t we see about that? Judging on your uniform you work for Starfleet. I can get you kicked out for this!”

Jim stepped up, “If I was you I’d leave before this got really ugly.”

“And what are you gonna do if I don’t?”

Jim glanced over his shoulder at Leonard who nodded. Smirking, Jim punched the guy square in the face knocking him into his buddies. “That, you jackass.” he looked up at the others that had come in with him, “Anyone else? It’s been awhile since I had a good fight.”

The group quickly dispersed leaving their “friend” behind. Steven stepped around the bar and dragged the guy into the opposite corner before looking at Leonard. “Doc, I can’t say I’ve ever seen this side of you.”

Leonard shrugged. “Don’t like it when people mess with my friends.”

“If you ever need another job, I’d love to hire you as a bouncer.”

Jim grinned, “He’d be great.”

Leonard shook his head. “Thanks Steven, but I have enough work just keeping this one in one piece.”

Taking Jim’s hand in his he ran his thumb lightly over his knuckles, “You’re gonna have a bruise for sure.”

“I’ve had worse.”

The door behind Jim opened and she stepped out of the bathroom. Leonard stared at her, a combination of fear and concern washing over him. Slowly she stepped over to them her scent overwhelming him. “Are you…okay?” he asked barely able to get the words out.

She nodded and slipped her hand in his. “Thank you.”

Jim grabbed his comm off the table and her bag from the seat. “Steven, I’ll be back later to settle up and take care of the trash.”

He pulled Leonard out the door with her holding tight to him. Leonard’s brain was on auto-pilot and his auto-pilot’s name was Jim. 

~~~

Jim dragged them down the street and back to their apartment. He shoved Leonard in their room and quickly ushered her into the guest room. “Are you really okay with this?”

She nodded and sat down on the bed, “You were right about him. He isn’t like I thought. I heard what he said… I wouldn’t have come out if I didn’t think I was ready for this. I think he is too. The way he defended me…”

Jim gave her a small smile, “Let me talk to him…then he’s all yours.”

She nodded again and he turned and walked out of the room. He had to admit it was a little strange to be setting up his boyfriend with her. He also knew that they’d both be better off once they got through this.

Leonard met him at the bedroom door, “What am I doing Jim? I can’t…”

Jim placed a hand on Leonard’s cheek and leaned closer to him. “You can. I’m fine with this and you know things will be different afterward.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of Jim. I don’t want things to be different. I don’t want things to change.”

“Nothing will change between us Leonard, I promise. We’re just adding to our little family. You’ve always said you wanted kids someday right?’

Leonard nodded slightly, “Yeah, I just figured we’d adopt or something..”

“You wouldn’t be happy with that, not really. You’ve dreamed of having kids of your own since before I met you. She’s okay with this now. She’s ready for whatever comes next. You don’t have to if you aren’t ready…”

Leonard shook his head, “I think I’m as ready as I’m going to be.”

“Do you need anything from me?”

Leonard wrapped his arms around the blonde and held him tight. “Just don’t leave me.”

“Never. You’re stuck with me for life you big grump.”

“I wouldn’t trade you for any idiot in the world.”

“Thanks Bones, I think…”

Leonard laughed a little and released him with a sniffle. “She smells so damn good.”

“I know, so do you.”

Leonard shook his head and stepped past him, “I love you Jim.”

“I love you too Bones. Comm me if you need anything.”

Leonard made his way across the living room to the other bedroom while Jim grabbed his jacket and comm and headed out the door back to the bar. He knew Leonard would be better off without him there.


	8. Chapter 8

Leonard knocked on the door to the bedroom. You knew it was him. His smell was so strong you could barely think straight anymore. Your skin was tingling, your head was swimming to the point you were almost dizzy, and you were suddenly very aware of the heat pooling between your legs. The door opened and your senses were overpowered by the scent of him. If you’d thought he smelled good before that was nothing to the way he smelled now.

He stepped inside the room and walked over to you. He’d changed from his uniform into a pair of sweats and a old t-shirt. You weren’t convinced the shirt wasn’t Jim’s it was so tight on him. God was he hot…or maybe you were… You had a sudden overwhelming desire to pull off your clothes. 

He slowly walked over to you and stood directly in front of you. You stared up at him, your eyes glued to his. He reached out and stroked your cheek with his finger before resting his hand on the side of your neck, his thumb brushing your jaw. You leaned into the touch and closed your eyes with a sigh. His hands were soft and his touch delicate. He really wasn’t like other alphas. 

“Darlin’?” He said quietly, his voice very controlled. 

You opened your eyes and nodded to him. Reaching down he grabbed the hem of you shirt and pulled it off over your head. He gently pushed you back on the bed and pulled his shirt off revealing his slightly muscular body. Reaching down, you undid the fastener of your jeans and pushed them down your hips. He helped you pull them off and discarded them in the floor with your shirts. 

He paused to take you in, your blue satin bra and pink cotton panties standing out against the dark bedspread, and goosebumps popping up on your creamy skin. Leaning over you he placed a kiss to your collarbone and trailed kisses up your neck to that spot below your ear. Gasping when he sucked on the sensitive skin. 

“Leonard…you’re not going to break me…”

He hesitated before slipping a hand behind you and unhooking your bra with a snap of his fingers. Slipping your arms out he threw it aside and immediately started sucking on your breast his tongue flicking your nipple. Arching into him with a gasp your hips shifted against his and he groaned. You could feel him through the thin fabric of his sweats and it only made you want him more.

“Leonard…”

He pulled away from your breast and you whimpered. Giving you a small smile he reached up and cupped your face in his hand. “Something wrong?”

You shook your head, “I want you… _Please_ …” You were only partially aware of how desperate you sounded but you were beyond caring at this point. Hooking your fingers in the waistband you tugged at them. 

He pulled back and stood to his feet once more, hastily pulling his sweats and boxers off. He placed his hands on the bed on either side of you and leaned over you. His lips lightly pressing against your neck and shoulder. 

You wrapped your arms around him and tried pulling him closer but he resisted. You whined, “Leonard…please…I need you.”

He shook his head and closed his eyes. “I don't…I–I can't…”

Pulling yourself up into your elbows you kissed his jawline and nibbled at his earlobe. “Just let go  _Alpha_.” 

He froze and for a moment you feared you’d gone too far. But then you heard it. A deep rumbling growl that turned you to mush. A sound that told you he was coming to grips with the situation. A sound of promise. 

Laying back on the bed you looked into his eyes and knew it really had worked. The hesitancy and uncertainty had melted away and in their place was pure lust. 

Grabbing you by the hips he pulled you to the edge of the bed and ripped your panties off discarding them behind him. He rubbed a hand over your hip and leaned over you, nipping at your neck. You hooked the other leg around his waist and he pressed himself against you. His cock brushed against your soaking wet folds and clit making you moan and arch off the bed. “Alpha…I need you…”

That was all he needed to hear. In one quick motion he had buried himself in you. Your breath caught and your hands gripped the sheets tightly as he filled you in a way you never knew was possible.


	9. Chapter 9

She was gorgeous.

Absolutely gorgeous in every way.

Jim was gone and it was just him and her. Why was he so nervous still? Jim was fine with this. Nothing was going to change. Well things would change a little. Seeing her sitting there waiting for him… It was so hard to control himself. 

He was trying not to make things awkward and keep things moving while trying not to lose himself. The way she begged him though… Jim never sounded that desperate. 

_ “Just let go Alpha.”  _  One word and every cell in his body was on fire. One word and the switch in his head flipped. That word had never meant anything to him other than a lifetime for being different. Then there was the growl. The growl that had always been unintentional this time was entirely voluntary. Grabbing her by the hips and pulling her to the edge of the bed he ripped her panties off and threw them aside. Pressing a hand to her hip he pressed himself against her. His cock rubbed against her soaking wet folds, the tip hitting her clit causing her to moan and arch off the bed. 

“Alpha...I need you…”

He wanted those words. He needed those words. He snapped his hips forward and buried himself fully in her. She grabbed the sheets and moaned. Her walls squeezing around him as he began thrusting into her. Leaning over her he nipped at her breast and flicked his tongue over her nipple. She wrapped her arms around him and her nails dug into his back. 

The sounds she made. How wet and eager she was. The pain from her nails digging into his back. Her scent… All of it had him on edge. His senses overwhelmed with pleasure. He felt his cock catching as he pulled back, his knot becoming engorged. That was a first. He looked at her and she nodded. 

“I want to feel you...all of you,” she said panting. 

He growled again and thrusted into her more roughly than before. She screamed his name as her muscles contracted around him. He groaned and came apart. He'd never felt bliss like this before. He'd never had such a powerful orgasm. 

He fell forward on top of her a sweating panting heap. She smiled and smoothed his hair back from his face. “That wasn't so bad now was it?”

Shaking his head he went to move off of her but she held on tight. “Uh-uh. You're not going anywhere.”

He shifted slightly and realized she was right. “Hold on and let me adjust a little. I don't want to crush you.”

Moving her arms around his neck she tightened her grip while he slipped his hands under her ass to support her. Moving up the bed carefully he laid on his back, and she released her grip on him. He loved the way she felt draped over him like that with his cock still buried inside her. He rubbed her back and arm until she fell asleep he smiled and closed his eyes. She was right. It wasn't so bad after all. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jim paid off the tab with a little extra for the drama. Steven assured him that the ex-jerk wouldn't be welcome in the bar again. Jim always knew he liked this bar. Stopping by their favorite restaurant on his way back he picked up some of Leonard's favorite things keeping her love of noodles in mind as well. 

Heading for the door with the bags of food he keyed in the door code and stepped inside. He’d had his shot that morning but the effects were wearing off, not that he could tell. The whole apartment smelled like them. They smelled like breakfast. He groaned and set the bags of food on the counter. 

“Great. Now I want pancakes.”

He sighed and walked over to the door. It was quiet. Not exactly what he had expected. Hell, he didn't even know what he had expected. He opened the door just a little and peered inside. His boyfriend was snoring lightly and she was laying over the top of him both still completely naked and…

_ “Fuck.”  _

He opened the door a little more and leaned on the doorframe. He loved watching his boyfriend sleep but this was something else. 

She stirred and opened her eyes. Kissing Leonard’s neck she roused him from sleep. “Hey there.”

He smiled up at her. “Hey yourself.” He said shifting beneath her. She gasped and closed her eyes. 

“Bones I think you forgot something.”

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. “You were right Jim. He is pretty great.”

Leonard groaned as she pulled herself off of his half hard cock and rolled over onto the bed beside him. 

“Do I smell food?” She asked as she picked up Leonard's discarded t shirt and slipped it on. 

“Yeah, I picked dinner up on the way back.”

Leonard sat up on the bed and winced slightly. Cracking his neck he looked at the bedside table. “Shit! I left Rachel alone!”

“Don't worry. I called her. Told her you wouldn't be back today and that you'd be out for a couple of days.”

She slipped past Jim and into the other room. Jim walked over to the bed and sat down beside his naked boyfriend. “So was it as bad as you thought?”

Leonard stared at the open door and shook his head. “She called me Alpha…”

Jim placed a hand on the brunette’s thigh. “And how did that make you feel?”

“If I'm being honest...it was...it just…”

“Good or bad?”

“Great. Once I got past it all it just kind of…” he shook his head and turned to face Jim. “I can't even explain it.”

Jim rubbed his hand up Leonard's thigh stopping dangerously close to his hardening cock. 

Leonard looked down at his hand and then looked back at his face. Jim was eyeing him hungrily. 

“Don't let me stop you boys.”

Jim grinned, “I'm glad you're so willing to share.”

She shrugged and sat down on the corner of the bed with her take-out box of noodles. “You shared first.”

“What am I a piece of meat?” Leonard growled

She exchanged looks with Jim and they both grinned. “You sure look good enough to eat.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and groaned as Jim leaned over and licked a broad stripe up his shaft. “He does taste pretty good.”

“Jim.”

He looked up at Leonard with his light blue eyes shining. “Just making an observation.” His tongue darted out and swirled around the head of the brunette's cock making him moan. Jim continued licking and swirling but his eyes moved from Leonard to her. 

She was sitting cross legged in nothing but Leonard's t shirt and boy did she look good in it. She kept her eyes glued to the pair of them while slowly slurping the noodles. Jim could feel himself growing hard just watching her. 

Her eyes met his and she gave him a little wink. He smirked and sucked on the tip of Leonard's cock. 

“Dammit Jim, stop teasing me!”

Jim turned his full attention back to his boyfriend. He bobbed his head and gently raked his teeth on the sensitive underside of his cock while he reached down to fondle his balls. 

Feeling the bed shift beside him Jim cut his eyes over to find she had set the noodles aside and was moving up the bed to Leonard's side. She placed a hand on his cheek and captured his lips with hers. Jim groaned around his boyfriend's cock and barely caught the muffled sounds the other man made. 

Leonard slipped his hand beneath the shirt and rubbed his hand over her folds. She gasped and pulled back from the kiss. 

Grinding against his hand she let out a whimper when he pulled his hand away. “Look Jim.” He held his hand up and Jim cut his eyes up while still sucking on Leonard's cock. 

“Sunshine likes to watch. Don't you my little Omega?”

She nodded and slipped a hand under the shirt to play with her breast while Leonard went back to rubbing her glistening folds. Jim groaned around Leonard and the hand that had been playing with his boyfriend’s balls moved down to rub his own straining erection through his jeans. 

Her back arched and she moaned his name. Jim ground his hips into the bed and sucked harder while he watched Leonard fingering her. She came first and Leonard pulled his hand away covered in her juices. Jim popped off Leonard's cock, grabbed his hand and greedily sucked his fingers clean. Leonard came with a moan. 

Jim wasn't sure what sent his boyfriend over the edge but he did love the way Leonard grabbed him and pulled him close afterward. She snuggled up on the other side of him and the three of them laid in the bed holding each other in a blissful silence. 

She traced her finger over Leonard's bare chest, “Now that we’re all good friends I was wondering if I could ask you a question?”

Leonard hummed and turned his head toward her. “Ask away Sunshine.”

“Does this mean you'll be wanting the spotted dick back?”

Leonard turned to look at Jim, but the blonde had already shifted away and was slipping from the bed. “I’m hungry anyone else hungry? I got your favorites Bones.”


	11. Chapter 11

After a couple of weeks of sleepovers and evenings out the boys convinced you to move in with them. Leonard figured you might as well since you spent as much time at their place as you did at your own. They gave you the guest room and let you make it your own. There was a bit of an adjustment period. Jim in particular would forget that you were there and would walk around the house naked. Leonard just laughed and told him to put some pants on. 

When your next heat hit it was slightly unexpected. Thankfully Leonard was home and was able to call in at work. Jim took care of you both bringing you food and water, but otherwise kept his distance. You couldn’t help but feel like he seemed a little dejected. 

“Leonard?”

“Yeah Sunshine?” He asked as he lightly rubbed a hand over your back. 

“Is Jim really okay with this?”

He stopped, “Why do you ask?”

“He just doesn’t seem himself.”

Leonard laughed. “I think he’s just jealous. He’s used to having me all to himself and now he has to share.”

You smiled and ran a finger up his chest, “You know it was kind of nice having him join us last time. Maybe we should do that again sometime. So he doesn’t feel so left out.”

“Sure thing Sunshine. We’ll ask him to join us next time. I’m too tired for anything else right now.”

You smiled and snuggled up against him, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.

About a month later Jim got home and went straight to his and Leonard’s room. A door opened and closed and a few moments later Leonard poked his head in the bedroom door. “Jim, would you like to join us?”

Jim turned and looked at his half naked boyfriend, “Join you?”

“Yeah, Sunshine thought it would be nice if you would join us…”

“Are you sure?”

“Jim, we’ve already done this once and Sunshine thinks you’ve been pouting so yes I’m sure. Get your cute little ass in the other bedroom. She’s waiting.”

“I’m assuming I don’t have to wear pants…”

Leonard rolled his eyes and headed back to the bedroom on the other side of the apartment. Jim stripped out of his uniform leaving only his underwear and undershirt on. He looked at himself in the full length mirror hanging on the wall and shook his head. “What the hell am I doing? Am I really about to have sex with my boyfriend and his.... What the hell is she anyway?”

_ “Jim! You coming or not?” _

“Be there in a minute!”

_ “Hurry up before he loses his nerve!” _

“What does that mean?” Jim scurried across the apartment and slid into the door of the other bedroom “Ouch.”

You stood to your feet and walked over to him, “You okay?”

He nodded and stood up rubbing his nose. “I’m fine, just slipped. What about nerves?”

You laughed and gestured to Leonard laying flat on his back on the bed. “Leonard is a little nervous.”

Jim frowned and rubbed at a spot on his forehead. “About what?”

You took him by the hand and led him over to the bed. “Well, I’ve had my turn with him so I thought maybe you’d like a turn too…” Pushing Jim backward onto the bed you reached under the bed and pulled out a box. “Think this will work?”

Jim opened the box and grinned. “I don’t know Sunshine. I’m not sure he can handle this.”

Leonard frowned and shifted on the bed. “Don’t think I can handle what?”

“Lay down Leonard. You’ll see in a minute. Be patient,” you said as you crawled up the bed beside him. “You remember what we discussed the other day?”

Leonard frowned but nodded, “Yeah.”

Jim turned around and reached into the box with a smirk. He pulled out shining silver handcuffs and gave them a little shake. “We’ve talked about this too.”

Leonard’s eye grew wide and he looked between the two of you. “You’re going to be the death of me aren’t you?”

You reached for the handcuffs and slipped them on his wrists. “This is just a trial thing Leonard. I think we both just want to see what happens when you aren’t in control for a change.”

Jim grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the bedside table and squeezed some into his hand. You slid off the bed and walked over to him rubbing a hand over his chest you looked over at Leonard. “I can see why you like him you know.”

Leonard growled and tried to pull himself up. 

“Stay,” You said as you hooked your fingers in the waistband of Jim’s underwear. “I was talking to Jim.”

Jim stared at Leonard while you pulled his underwear down his hips. Stepping out of them, he sat down on the bed and reached over to stroke Leonard’s cock. “He’s always been good to me. Always there for me when I need him. I don’t show my appreciation often enough though.”

You sat down beside him and ran a hand over Leonard’s thigh while your other hand wrapped around Jim’s cock.”Why don’t we both show him?” 

Jim groaned and nodded, “How do you think we should do that?”

“He seemed to really like whatever you did to him the other night. I could hear him in my room.”

Jim grinned and nodded eagerly, “I think I can handle that. What about you though?”

“I don’t need his cock this time.” You said licking your lips and giving Jim a wink. 

He groaned as you pulled your hand away and crawled up the bed again. Jim followed you and straddled Leonards hips, carefully positioning himself over Leonard’s cock. You moved the pillows away from the headboard and turned to face Jim as you lowered yourself over Leonard’s face. 

He didn’t need any prompting from you before he licked a broad stripe from your core to your clit. You bit your lip and nodded to Jim who sank down on Leonard’s cock with a moan. Leonard groaned beneath you and lapped at your wetness. Jim rocked his hips and reached for you. Leonard let out a low growl and sucked on your clit making you gasp and brace yourself on Jim’s arm.

“Play nice Leonard,” Jim said with a smirk. 

Leonard brought his arms up and pressed his hands to your lower abdomen. Jim held you steady as he ground his hips against his boyfriend while he continued eating you out at a feverish pace. It didn’t take long for him to bring you to orgasm, your whole body trembled as you clenched his head between your thighs. Jim picked up his pace and leaned in closer to you, his lips claiming yours while Leonard growled beneath you. 

Leonard thrust his hips up into Jim lifting the blonde slightly off the bed as Jim’s moans were muffled by the kiss. Breaking away from Jim you moved over onto the bed beside Leonard. He dropped his hands and grasped Jim’s cock giving it a few good pumps as he thrust harder into his boyfriend. The blonde moaned and bit his lip as he looked over at you with one hand on your breast and the other rubbing your clit. Leonard turned his head and kissed your shoulder. Shifting slightly you slid an arm under Leonard’s neck and planted your lips on his. 

The difference in the way they both kissed was striking. Jim was gentle yet passionate but with Leonard there were fireworks and it made your whole body tingle. His lips were on yours and the kiss was deep but his eyes were on Jim. The blonde watched the two of you as Leonard continued thrusting into him with his hands still on his cock.

“Leonard...Oh! I’m gonna...I’m…” Jim groaned as he coated Leonard’s hand in cum.

Leonard released his hold on his boyfriend and he collapsed on top of the brunette. You placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “Think we should free him?”

Jim propped his head up and contemplated it for a moment before nodding slightly. “I guess so. Can’t keep him locked up forever.”

Pulling your arm out from under Leonard you stood to your feet and walked to the dresser. Jim shifted to Leonard’s other side while you took the key from the dresser top. Handing the key to Jim you climbed back in the bed and snuggled up beside Leonard. Once Jim had removed the handcuffs and set them aside Leonard put an arm around both of you and pulled you close.

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?” you asked placing a hand on his chest. 

“I think maybe we need to have a talk about boundaries but first I have a question for you Sunshine.”

“Ask away Leonard.”

“Have you thought about it again? I don’t want to push you into doing anything you don’t want to I just...”

You placed a finger to his lips and smiled, “Yes Leonard. I’ve thought about it and the answer is yes. I can’t imagine being with anyone else but you two.”

Leonard shifted away from Jim and kneeled over you on all fours. “Are you absolutely sure?”

You nodded and smiled up at him. “You are my alpha. I want you.”

Leonard growled softly and leaned down to kiss your collarbone, shoulder, and made his way up the side of your neck. You leaned your head to the other side to give him better access while your hands found their way into his hair. He slid his arms beneath you and lifted you off the bed and pulled you against him. He settled you in his lap before resuming his ministrations. 

Nipping at your collarbone he moved up to suck lightly on your neck before he sank his teeth into the base of your neck.  You gasped at the searing pain as his teeth broke the skin of your neck. The sensation dulled quickly and left you with a feeling of electricity running through your veins. His warm breath on your neck as he ran his tongue over your sensitive skin sent a shiver up your spine. 

The electricity spread throughout your body making your fingers and toes tingle, as well as making you ache for more of him. “Leonard…” you whined.

He gripped you tight and shifted you on his lap. “I know Sunshine.” He said as he reached between you with his free hand and positioned his cock so you could just feel the tip slipping inside you. 

Your head fell forward and your forehead rested on his as you moaned at the feeling. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he pulled you down completely burying himself in you. 

“Oh, Alpha…” you said in a breathless moan. 

He grunted and held you tight as his knot grew and caught inside you. Jim sat silently, his hand around his cock and his blue eyes wide. “Shit!”

Leonard growled and smiled at him. “Like what you see?”

The blonde nodded as Leonard shifted the two of you up to the head of the bed and kissed his stunned boyfriend. “I was not expecting that…”

“What were you expecting Jim?”

“Well it certainly wasn't Dracula!” He reached out and lightly touched the bite mark making you hiss and Leonard growl. “How did that even feel?”

“Wanna find out?” Leonard said with a hint of a smirk. 

You swatted his arm lightly and turned to Jim. “You seen fireworks when you kissed someone?”

He nodded and glanced at Leonard. “All the time.”

“Well it's like that but imagine that your body is the firework. Does that make sense?”

Leonard laughed and shook his head. “Not really, sounds painful to me.”

“Well it was...but then it wasn't…”

Leonard sighed and leaned against the headboard putting an arm around Jim. “I'm glad I have the two of you.”

You leaned forward and laid yourself on his chest, “Me too,” you said taking Jim's hand in yours and intertwining your fingers. 

“Uh...me three?”

“About that… Lets talk about those boundaries.”

Four months after the incident in the bar and a week after Leonard left his mark on you, they took you to the tattoo parlor. They were getting their tattoos modified and you had decided to get one as well. Something to represent your boys. Since they had a compass and anchor with the coordinates of where they met, you decided to stick with their theme. Handing a sketch of the tattoo over to your artist you fidgeted with the end of your sleeve. Leonard put his arm around your shoulders and gave you a little squeeze. “You alright Sunshine?”

“I’m fine...maybe a little nervous but I’m fine.”

Jim walked over and placed his hand on the small of your back. “You’ll do fine. I know you will. If you can handle that one you can handle anything.”

Leonard glared at him and kissed your forehead. “You’ll do great darlin’.”

You were led away to a room toward the back while the boys were taken to a seat in a cubicle near the front. Sitting down on the padded table your artist placed the transfer on your upper back and handed you a mirror. “Is that where you wanted it?”

You nodded and he finished setting up. By the time he was ready Leonard was done. He took a seat beside you and rubbed your arm. “I’m here if you need me.”  

A couple of hours later the three of you left the shop sporting your new ink. Walking down the street toward the bar with Leonard’s arm around your waist and Jim’s hand in yours, you noticed a familiar face walking toward you. “Chrissy?”

The woman smiled, “Hey! Haven’t seen you in ages! How have you been?”

You looked from Leonard to Jim and smiled. “I’m good. Great actually. This is Leonard, my Alpha,” you said leaning into him.  “And this is Jim, our boyfriend.”

Chrissy looked between the two of them, “Wait...Are these the guys that knocked Logan on his ass in the bar?”

You nodded. “Yeah. They’re handy to have around.”

Leonard’s thumb brushed the skin of your lower back sending a shiver up your spine. He loved doing that to you, the tease.

“It was good seeing you Chrissy.”

She smiled, “You too. I’ll be sure to let Logan know you’re happier without him.”

“I wish I could see the look on his face when you tell him that,” you said with a smirk.

Jim’s thumb rubbed the inside of your wrist and you gave them a little tug. “Bye Chrissy!”

You knew what your boys had on their minds and you knew you needed to get them home soon. You had a few ideas of your own in mind for them. 


End file.
